Presagio del Futuro
by AkaneMiiya
Summary: - Hay una chica en tú vida que es lo más importante para ti, no quieres decepcionarla, pero sea cual sea tu decisión, sabes que lo harás- - ¿como puede ver todo eso en una apestosa mancha de café?- preguntó un poco consternado


Los personajes no son míos, y la presente historia es con fines lúdicos.

.-.-.

Presagio del Futuro

Ranma caminaba con sus amigos a lo largo de una feria, la única razón por la que esta en ese lugar era la extensa variedad de comida, todo lo demás le importaba menos que un comino, además necesitaba distraerse, y si era posible alejarse de Akane, ella no le dejaba pensar o tomar decisiones con claridad.

Hiroshi y Daisuke estaban bastante pendientes de las chicas que paseaban por el evento, en una de tantas dos muchachas de ojos coquetos se les acercaron; sentados en una banca, cuatro chicos hablaban de cosas triviales, Ranma por otro lado solo comía, una de las chicas al parecer le interesaba él, sin embargo el de trenza se la había quitado de encima diciendo: "Estoy comprometido", ella comenzó a coquetear con Hiroshi.

En algún punto comenzaron a caminar de nuevo por el lugar y sin proponérselo, terminaron frente a un puesto gitano, donde una mujer con un turbante morado en la cabeza leía diversos medios; gracias a petición de las chicas que los acompañaban terminaron entrando por diversión, esta de más decir que Ranma creía menos que nadie en esas cosas.

Primero comenzó con una de las muchachas, le hablo sobre su familia y la prosperidad que tendrían si se animaban a abrir un nuevo negocio. Luego fue el turno de Daisuke y le hablo a cerca de su futuro académico, que era lo que al chico le preocupaba, a Ranma se le hizo curioso que acertara sobre esa inquietud, pero pensó que era una casualidad. La tercera fue la otra chica y le hablo sobre el amor, algo sobre un exnovio que volvería a aparecer con fuerza en su vida, la chica disimulo muy mal su emoción y Hiroshi solo pudo terminar por resignarse a que esa no era su noche. Para sorpresa de los muchachos a Hiroshi también le hablo del amor, algo como que el amor siempre había estado muy cerca de él, irónicamente la chica anterior pareció molestarse y se fue sin explicaciones "bipolar" pensó Ranma, la otra muchacha la siguió y Daisuke se fue tras ellas, tratando de conseguir al menos un número telefónico.

Ranma y Hiroshi se quedaron solos en la tienda con la mujer extraña, quien preguntó si Saotome se animaría a oír su suerte, él intentó salir del lugar pero su amigo lo detuvo

\- oye, ¿porqué no?, oigamos lo que tenga que decir la adivina sobre ti-

\- la verdad no creo en estas cosas- contestó sin más

\- ¡oh vamos! ¡por diversión!- lo alentó

\- no gracias, no gastaré mi dinero en algo tan tonto como esto- la mujer frunció el seño

\- ven muchacho te leeré la fortuna gratis, solo para probar que no soy ninguna farsante, además creo que será muy entretenido, tienes una aura bastante peculiar rodeándote-

\- ¡lo hará!- dijo Hiroshi empujándolo - esto va a estar bueno-

La señora tomó la mano del muchacho y acarició lentamente su palma por las líneas que veía en ellas, para decir

\- no, las líneas de tu mano no serán suficientes para todo lo que guarda tu ser- con esta frase misteriosa, lo soltó, se levantó y fue a la parte trasera de la tienda, ambos muchachos se miraron confundidos, regresó luego de unos minutos con una taza entre sus manos y se la extendió a Ranma

\- tómatelo niño- ordenó

\- ¡¿qué? ¡no! ¡ni siquiera se que es!- reclamó

\- solo es café- pronunció con simpleza

\- no me gusta el café-

\- no tiene que gustarte, solo tómatelo- lo amonestó

\- ya, hazlo Ranma, ¿que puede pasar?- el de ojos azules lo hizo a regañadientes, de un solo tirón para no sentir el sabor amargo demasiado tiempo en su boca, la mujer no se había molestado en ponerle azúcar

\- ¿y ahora qué?- preguntó molesto cuando ponía la taza sobre la mesa donde lo habían hecho sentarse frente a la mujer

\- shh... no me dejas concentrarme...- replicó mientras tomaba la taza con residuos y movía los restos analizandolos, Ranma solo se cruzó de brazos

\- ¡oye Hiroshi!- gritó Daisuke entrando nuevamente al puesto, sin notar la mala mirada que le daba la adivina - las chicas se quieren poner de acuerdo para salir juntos el próximo fin de semana, ven, vamos- lo jaló con él

\- ¡¿en serio?!- preguntó emocionado y salió, al parecer no estaba tan resignado... Ranma quedó solo con la gitana.

Al verse solo el muchacho tuvo el impulso de solo pararse y salir del lugar cuando la mujer comenzó a hablar

\- tú... tienes una decisión muy importante que tomar...-

\- bueno, todos debemos tomar decisiones- agregó sin gracia

\- esta es sobre algo que tiene mucho peso en tu vida-

\- todo lo que decidimos tiene que ver con nuestra vida...- dijo mirando el techo

\- es sobre...sobre... una maldición que esta sobre ti...- en ese momento Ranma se quedo quieto, pero aun estaba en una negación, era suerte...

\- ¿a si? ¿y que clase de maldición?- dijo tratando de hacerla fallar

\- tú mejor que yo debe saberlo, pero si lo que quieres es probarme, aquí veo que es sobre una mujer... una mujer pelirroja...- el chico ahora si quedo en shock, pasados los segundos la mujer seguía en lo suyo de mover la taza y él no añadió nada, ni de loco le decía que se transformaba en mujer.

\- aquí veo que hay otras personas que te están obligando a hacer algo, también veo que a ti no te molesta, pero que quieres tomar una decisión a cerca de tu maldición antes de dar otro paso- Ranma se movió incomodo en su silla -tú has pensado en dos posibles opciones y no sabes cual camino elegir- era cierto lo que decía la mujer, a pesar que no estaba dando nombres o situaciones, todo lo que decía encajaba con lo que pasaba con su vida, no podía negarlo.

\- Hay una chica en tú vida que es lo más importante para ti, no quieres decepcionarla, pero sea cual sea tu decisión, sabes que lo harás-

\- ¿como puede ver todo eso en una apestosa mancha de café?- preguntó un poco consternado

\- no seas grosero muchacho, y si lo veo, es porque tengo poderes que muchas personas no-

\- y si tiene poderes que otras personas no... ¿porque no deja de darle tantas vueltas y me dice que es lo que tengo que hacer?-

\- niño, yo no puedo resolverte la vida, aquí veo que tu primera opción es hacer un largo viaje para deshacerte de esa maldición, pero eso significaría dejar a esa chica importante; por el contrario, si te quedas, le estarás dando a ella el peso de compartir esta maldición contigo, y no quieres eso, ¿no es así?- él solo asistió - si sigo observando, puedo sacar más detalles de tu vida, pero incluso alguien como yo, tiene respeto por la vida ajena-

\- ¡usted no entiende!, ¡debo hacer algo!, ¡yo no puedo seguir dudando cuando tengo la boda a menos de un mes!- soltó el muchacho

\- así que vas a casarte... no me digas que es con esa pelirroja-

\- ¡no! ¡¿no que podía verlo si quería?!-

\- ¿y quieres que lo haga?- preguntó la mujer, la respuesta fue inmediata

\- no...-

\- pues entonces no me tientes muchacho-

\- aun así, lo que me dice no me sirve, sigo igual que antes-

\- tal vez pueda ayudarte-

\- ¿cómo? ¿me dará otro café?- ironizó

\- no, tengo unas hiervas, se ponen en un incensario y se aspiran por doce minutos, iniciando a las doce de la noche, te hace dormir, y en sueños puedes ver los resultado o consecuencias de la decisión que tomes-

\- ¡eso es lo que necesito! ¡las quiero!-

\- esta vez pedirlo, no bastará, si lo quieres tendrás que pagar-

\- ¿cuanto?- preguntó en seguida

\- 5000 yenes cada paquete, uno por cada decisión que quieras consultar-

\- esta bromeando ¿no?- la mujer negó

\- ¡no tengo tanto dinero!-

\- estaré aquí por los siguientes tres días...-

\- ¡aun así, no puedo pagarlo!-

\- entonces toma la decisión al estilo normal-

\- ¿qué tal un descuento?-

\- no-

\- ¿a plazos?-

\- no-

\- ¿y qué tal si... -

\- mira muchacho, si no puedes pagarlo, no puedes conseguirlo, así de fácil-

\- ¿usted me podría garantizar al cien por ciento que funcionará?-

\- si-

\- entonces, regreso en una hora, tenga dos paquetes listos- dijo saliendo del lugar listo para endeudarse con la usurera más aventajada de Nerima, su cuñada

.-.-.-

Varias horas después, y con las instrucciones claras de la adivina en la cabeza para usar esas cosas, estaba sentado sobre el tejado con incensario en mano, preferible dormir en el techo, que con su padre y que arruinara todo.

Abrió uno de los paquetes y encontró unas hojas de color verde muy intenso que casi parecía negro.

Según la mujer tenía que poner todo el contenido de un paquete en el incensario, el humo primero saldría gris, después negro, esa era la señal cuando debía empezar a aspirar, preguntando como un mantra lo que quería que se le contestara; todo debía ser justo a las doce, había que ser muy preciso. Además solo podía usar un paquete por noche.

Ranma comenzó el proceso cinco antes de las doce para que le diera tiempo, justo a la media noche el humo negro comenzó a salir y él empezó a repetir:

\- ¿que pasa si me quedo y me caso con Akane sin quitarme la maldición?, ¿que pasa si me quedo y me caso con Akane sin quitarme la maldición? ¿que pasa si me quedo y me caso con Akane sin quitarme la maldición? ¿que pasa si me quedo y me caso con Akane sin quitarme la maldición?- de alguna forma u otra, había caído dormido.

*Ranma practicaba algunas katas, completamente concentrado, incluso a pesar de la fuerte lluvia que caía; completó un movimiento tras otro, y justo cuando llegaba a la parte cumbre, escuchó los gritos de su esposa pidiendo ayuda.

La encontró sentada en el suelo del pasillo, que daba al dojo, al parecer iba a buscarlo, ella se encontraba abatida en el suelo, sin poder moverse. La tomó entre sus brazos y corrió lo más rápido que le dieron sus piernas, apenas el agua cayó sobre ellos, su esposa se volvió más pesada, pero sabía que no era simplemente el estado de ella, el problema era él, la pelirroja había aparecido, por ende él, era más débil, aun con eso siguió corriendo.

A medio camino, justo frente a las bancas de un parque, se le ocurrió mirar al suelo, vio una cascada de sangre caer desde el cuerpo de su mujer, mientras ella gritaba más fuerte

\- ¡Ranma ya! ¡Ranma ya!- él no supo si fue que realmente captara el mensaje o si fue su instinto quien lo guió en ese momento, pero ahí en medio de la lluvia, en una banca cualquiera, recostó a su esposa, él fue directo a ver debajo del vestido, la escena era impresionante, un nuevo Saotome llegaba al mundo.

El mismo ayudó a que esa criatura hecha de amor, llegara por completo a este mundo, solo le bastó un instante para hablarle a su esposa, que aunque débil, no había perdido el conocimiento

\- ¡Akane! ¡Akane! ¡llegó nuestro hijo! ¡es Kenma!- solo había mirado a Akane unos segundos, y cuando regresó su mirada a su hijo, ya no estaba, ya no había Kenma, ya no había un él, había una ella.*

Ranma despertó sobresaltado, el sol estaba en lo alto del cielo, debía ser medio día, básicamente había estado doce horas dentro de un sueño que se sentía más bien como si fuera un recuerdo... como algo palpable... no... él no podía quedarse con ella, no si eso iba a heredarles a su hijos, no solo Akane sufriría. No, definitivamente esa no era la solución; miró a su lado y vio el paquete que le sobraba, tuvo el instinto de arrojarlo por el aire, ya sabía lo que debía hacer, pero una corazonada en su pecho, le dijo que esperara a esa noche.

.-.-.-

Ranma había discutido con Akane ese día, ella pensaba que le había mentido a cerca de donde había dormido. Aun así fuera como fuera, no podía contarle sobre la disyuntiva que enfrentaba, no aun.

Esa noche sentado de nuevo en el tejado, realizó por segunda vez el procedimiento y se rindió al sueño.

*Por fin, por fin veía su querida Nerima de nuevo, por fin después de poco más de tres años, vería a su amada marimacho.

Camino a paso lento, no a falta de emoción, pero los nervios lo mataban, no sabía como reaccionaría ella, después de todo, él se había mantenido después del primer año en el silencio, sin cartas ni llamadas, en primera porque los territorios que había visitado no se lo habían permitido, en parte porque sentía vergüenza que después de un año no hubiera logrado encontrar una cura. Pasó cerca del un año y medio más para que él se animara a escribir de nuevo, puntual con cada mes, esto a razón de que había encontrado una nueva pista, la cual al final lo había llevado al fin de su maldición, por fin era un hombre completo.

Se paró fuera del dojo Tendo, y por un momento se sintió como un adolescente de nuevo, paso a paso se acercaba cada vez más, pero a un par de metros se escucho como la puerta de entrada se abría, se quedo estático, esperando al primer miembro de la familia que lo vería. Se mojó los labios ante la expectativa, sin embargo nunca esperó ver lo que pasó frente a sus ojos.

Era Akane, una sonriente Akane, una sonriente y futura madre Akane.

Su mundo se derrumbó en ese momento, pero hubo otra cosa que lo confundió aun más.

\- buenos días- dijo ella al pasar a su lado con educación, como si fuera un vecino más, como si no lo reconociera.

.-.

\- ¡Tienes que decírmelo! ¡tienes que decirme que demonios pasó!- dijo tomando a su padre del gi que aun portaba a pesar de los años

\- cálmate Ranma esto no va a ser fácil-

\- ¡¿y crees que es fácil ahora?! ¡dímelo de una maldita vez!-

\- Cuando tú te fuiste, ella esperó, tus cartas y tus esporádicas llamadas eran lo único que la mantenía de pie. Durante un año vivió de lo poco que le dabas, y aun así no la oí quejarse ni una sola vez. Pero al dejar de comunicarte... ella se deprimió mucho, por lo menos al principio... después de que meses y meses pasaran decidió ir a buscarte a pesar de la promesa que te había hecho, nadie pudo detenerla. Sin embargo, a mitad de camino, ella se encontraba sola y tuvo un accidente, pero alguien llegó a tiempo para salvarla... Ryoga.-

\- Ese desgraciado, siempre detrás de ella, de mi prometida, ¡de mi prometida!-

\- ¡ese desgraciado estuvo cuando tú no y le salvó la vida!, ¡de no ser por él, no la hubieras encontrado embarazada, la habrías encontrado en el cementerio!- reclamó enojado - lo... lo siento hijo... pero ten en cuenta que esto también nos duele a nosotros- Ranma solo asistió y Genma siguió hablando. - al salvarla, él cambió su vida completamente, se lastimó de manera irreversible la columna, imposibilitándole volver a practicar artes marciales, milagrosamente volvió a caminar y se dedica exclusivamente a instruir a sus alumnos-

\- deja de hablar de él-

\- es que necesito que sepas que él también pagó un precio-

\- ¡no quiero saber cuanto pago por quedarse con ella, no me importa!- Genma suspiró y siguió hablando

\- ella estaba muy mal, tenía un golpe en la cabeza que la dejó en coma por tres meses, y cuando por fin despertó...-

\- ¿cuando por fin despertó qué?- dijo desesperado

\- había olvidado todo, y según los doctores, con casi nulas posibilidades de recordar, por lo menos hasta ahora, no recuerda nada de su vida antes de despertar en el hospital-

\- ¿qué...-

\- como comprenderás Ryoga estuvo con ella todo el tiempo día y noche, así que cuando Soun enfermó del corazón pensó que cuando él faltara Akane se quedaría sola, sin nadie que la protegiera-

\- ¡¿y Kasumi y Nabiki?! ¡y qué hay de ustedes?! ¡¿no pensó que ustedes la cuidarían como una hija?-

\- no es lo mismo Ranma... nosotros también somos viejos, y sus hermanas tienen sus propias vidas...-

\- ¡¿y qué hay de mi!? ¡yo prometí regresar!-

\- ¡por favor Ranma! ¡nadie sabía de ti! ¡pensábamos que habías muerto!-

\- ¡pero...-

\- ¡pero nada! ¡suficiente teníamos con haberte perdido a ti, como para hablarle a ella sobre una amor doloroso que hiciera que muriera de pena!- Ranma quedo en silenció asombrado y muy dolido

\- cuando Ryoga pidió su mano... tampoco era que Soun lo aceptara de inmediato, pero Akane ya se había acostumbrado a él, así que terminó por darle su bendición, y aunque nunca se le mencionó muchos detalles a Akane con la esperanza de que los recordara por si misma, ella al parecer asumió que si Ryoga había estado todo ese tiempo a su lado, era por que tenían algo... el resto es historia, se casaron hace más de medio año, cuando tus últimas cartas llegaron ya era demasiado tarde y ahora ella...-

\- ella esta esperando un hijo de él...- su padre omitió el detalle del embarazo múltiple de la jovencita, eso no necesitaba saberlo su hijo.

Ranma se tomó la cabeza consternado y después de algunos minutos dijo

\- no... ella no merece esto... ella merece la verdad... ella me amaba, estabamos destinados... aun lo estamos...-

\- Ranma no...-

\- solo necesita verme, y le explicaré-

\- no sabes lo que dices Ranma...-

\- iré y...-

\- ¡no Ranma, ella ya tiene una vida! ¡y aunque te duela, tú no estas en ella!-

\- ¡No!-

\- ¡acéptalo!

\- ¡Jamás!- y salió corriendo del lugar

.-.-

La encontró sentada tomando el sol cerca del arrea de juegos de un parque, platicaba con otras madres, y reía de vez en cuando, se veía feliz...

De un momento a otro quedo sola, y él inmediatamente comenzó a acercarse, estaba a un metro de ella, cuando Akane levantó la mirada y lo vio

\- usted... usted es el que vi cerca de mi casa... ¿no es así? ¿acaso es nuevo en el vecindario?- el no pudo contradecirla, no sabía como empezar a hablar así que solo asistió y sin su permiso se sentó a su lado, a ella no pareció molestarle

\- qui... quisiera... hablar...- dijo sin completar

\- claro, supongo tiene muchas dudas, por ejemplo la basura pasa cada tercer día, el tipo de vecinos que hay, las juntas de sector, ese tipo de cosas ¿no?-

\- si... claro

\- no se preocupe, se acostumbrará con el tiempo, por cierto mi nombre es Hibiki Akane, vivo con mi esposo en el dojo, pero supongo eso ya lo sabía- rió un poco

\- puedo preguntarte algo...-

\- por supuesto - contestó con una sonrisa

\- ¿eres feliz?- Akane omitió que la hubiera tuteado y contesto pensando que se refería a estar cómoda con el vecindario

\- si, la verdad si, pienso que es un buen lugar para tener familia, pero eso también se nota- rió de nuevo mientras se acariciaba el vientre, el la miro profundamente y con todo el dolor de su corazón se levantó, sin su consentimiento y desprevenidamente le tomó la mano y la besó, ella quedo petrificada

\- de verdad, deseo... que seas muy, muy feliz Akane- y con eso desapareció de su vida.*

Ranma despertó de nuevo con el corazón en la mano, el sueño, si se le podía llamar así, era aun peor que el primero, no, no quería ninguna de las dos opciones, ambas eran horribles, tenía que escoger y el tiempo estaba sobre él.

Otra vez eran cerca de las doce del medio día cuando Akane lo vio saltar del techo con pijama, estaba tan ausente...

\- Ranma...- lo llamó una vez -Ranma... ¿estas bien?-

\- ahora no Akane... debo pensar- se fue a dar un baño y después se encerró en su cuarto, Akane no supo como ayudarlo.

.-.-.

Esa noche, cuando ya todo esta en silencio, Akane miraba su reloj, marcaba las 2:30 am y aun seguía pensando en su prometido, luego de un rato comenzó a quedarse dormida, a penas las primeras imágenes de los sueños llenaban su mente, cuando sintió como la sacudían

\- ¿Ranma? ¿que pasa?- dijo tallándose los ojos

\- escucha Akane, no puedo seguir con esto de la boda cuando siento que una parte de mi vida no esta resuelta, lo siento...-

\- Ranma...- fue cuando ella noto que llevaba una gran mochila a su espalda

\- No puedo quedarme cuando se que te daré una vida infeliz...-

\- ¿te vas...?- ella reacciono completamente - no... Ranma yo... si lo dices por tu maldición...-

\- si, y se que no te importa, pero importara más adelante cuando no solo yo sea un fenómeno-

\- ¿a qué te...-

\- no importa, créeme, no permitiré que pase, debo resolverlo-

\- ¿entonces si te vas?-

\- si...-

\- no importa, te esperaré, todo el tiempo que sea necesario, yo te...-

\- no, no quiero que me esperes, se que eso tampoco funcionará-

\- ¿no confías en mi?-

\- en ti si, en mi no-

\- ¡deja de darle vueltas, no te entiendo!-

\- no tienes que hacerlo-

\- ¡entonces no te vayas!-

\- no puedo quedarme, pero tampoco me iré-

\- ¿cómo...-

\- no sin ti-

\- ¿qué?- dijo incrédula

\- aquí- él señaló su mochila - llevo lo necesario, ropa, algunas provisiones, incluso documentos, tú te vas conmigo-

\- pero...

\- es simple Akane, tú vas a estar a mi lado, no importa los hilos que tenga que mover para que eso suceda, tu perteneces a mi lado, así de simple- él le extendió la mano para ayudarla a levantarse, ella seguía en shock, primero miró su mano, luego su rostro, sus ojos llenos de determinación y entonces y sin emitir palabra, tomó su mano, aceptando implícitamente una nueva vida.

A pesar de todos lo prejuicios que tuvieran ambos Ranma solo se dio media vuelta y ella no se opuso a cambiarse a sus espaldas; antes de saltar junto a él por la ventana, el chico habló

\- tal vez este sea el último momento de paz que tengamos-

\- tal vez...-

\- tal vez sea el último recuerdo que tengas de este lugar antes de que regresemos...-

\- si, lo sé, no me vas a decir ahora que te arrepientes y que quieres que me quede-

\- no va a pasar-

\- entonces-

\- solo pensaba en darte un mejor recuerdo-

\- ¿cual?- preguntó viendo por última vez su habitación, cuando sintió un aliento junto a su cuello y los cabellos de su prometido en la mejilla - Ranma...-

\- en verdad te... a...mo- ella lo abrazó muy fuerte sintiendo el peso del momento

\- y yo a ti, siempre, nunca lo dudes- en un rápido movimiento Ranma buscó sus labios antes de saltar definitivamente por la ventana.

.-.-.-.-

Aclaraciones

\- Este fic esta basado en el capítulo donde Ranma, Genma y Happosai viajan en el tiempo a través del espejo griego, ahí se puede ver que las maldiciones se heredan, y que Akane podría acabar con Ryoga, pero personalmente preferí darle un giro con mi imaginación a aceptarlo xD

Notas de la autora

Gracias a todos por acompañarme a ya medio mes, en verdad muchas gracias, especialmente a:

-Nao Saotome Malfoy

-SARITANIMELOVE

-nancyricoleon

-Andy-Saotome-Tendo

-Adrit126

-Ranma84

-Haruri Saotome

-lucy lu

-kioh

-Maritza559

-SHOJORANKO

-Luna Glow

-mkcntkami

-Vernica

-Kitsune K

-DeileRus (aunque no entiendo mucho xD, creo que es una canción, por favor que alguien me diga)

-VeronicaDestroyer09

-Sol

Muchas, muchas gracias, y saludos

De este lado del ciber mundo

AkaneMiiya.


End file.
